The purpose of this contract is to provide the National Library of Medicine (NLM) with machine readable biological sequence and genetic data, and associated scientific descriptive and/or bibliographic data, that are transcribed from a variety of written materials provided by NLM. The Contractor shall add sequence data to the GenInfo Backbone Database on a daily basis, using on-site (NLM) equipment.